Arc of Vacou
by ArcofUA
Summary: Jaune gets kicked out of beacon and he is then invited to Shade Academy In Vacuo, but he soon learns that its not like vale, is far worse. but can jaune make new friends when his old ones abandoned him? can he be a new leader?
1. The Arc moves to Shade

A/N: this story is based off the fanfiction: Jaune arc the student of shade academy. I did try not to use to many elements from this story but I did use only the plot of the first half of the fanfic.

I should also say that this story does have a bit of dark momenta such as: Rape, Abuse, killing, torture and Selling ones body. So if you have problems with any of these things please to not continue reading. Thank you.

Jaune walked the steps of shade academy. Its been a month since he was kicked out of Beacon, his "friends" betrayed him. His family disowned him. He was a pathetic Knight. He kept walking to the pyramid like school, there he saw a girl with black hair and a purple dress, her hair was tied up in braid like style in the back, he walked to where she was, praying that she would just leave him alone, but as soon as he walked to the steps she stood in front of him and blocked his way, "are you Jaune Heahmund Arc?" She asked him "yeah..." "Follow me to the headmistress office, she would like to see you" she told him and she began to walk and Jaune followed her, after minute of walking Jaune looked to her, "what's your name?" He asked her "Gwen Darcy, I'm from Team NDGO" she said with a smile "nice to meet you Gwen, well you already know my name and why I'm here" he told her "why would I know why your here?" She asked him, Jaune then looked at her, he saw pure confusion, he knew if he said anything about what happened in Vale then she would judge him, "never mind, how far are we from the headmistress office?" He asked her "not far, we just need to take the elevator" she told him and he nodded. Gwen looked at the boy, so far he hadn't tried to flirt with her or try anything at least, she noticed he looked...Tired. Like not in a sleepy way but like a tired of everything sorta way, she saw how he acted and he wasn't like the other people here. They reached the elevator and Gwen pressed a button and the machine took them to their destination.

The elevator stopped and the two got off, they walked only a couple of steps and they were in front of the office, Jaune walked in with Gwen following him. When they entered there were two teams in the room as well, one with three boys and one girl and one with three girls, when Gwen saw this she looked at the three girl team, "what are you guys doing here?" She asked them, "headmistress Shade called us here as well as them" said a blonde girl with what looked like a skirt and some fishnet sleeve and leggings, "so this is the new guy?" Said a dark skinned boy from the other team with his hair in braids, he wore a green sleeveless vest with a black shirt underneath, "yeah I'm the new guy...The names Jaune Arc" Jaune said bluntly, then another dark skinned kid walked up to Jaune and shook his hand "its good to see you Jaune" he said "yeah...Good to see you to Brawnz" Jaune told him the same, Brawnz Ni, the leader of Team BRNZ, he and Jaune were old pen pals, back in middle school, "Brawnz, you gonna introduce us or what?" Said a girl with a red jacket and a beanie covering her left eye, "oh right! Jaune this is my team, the girl with the beanie over her eye is May Zedong" he said pointing to the girl "sup!" She smiled "the guy with the saws on his wrist is Roy Stallion" Brawnz said point to him and Roy just nodded, "and the guy with the pink shades is Nolan Porfirio" he pointed at him "Yo!" Nolan said with a smile "nice to meet you all" Jaune said with a small smile, Gwen then looked to Jaune "Jaune I would also like you to meet my Team NDGO" Gwen said and Jaune looked over to her team, "the girl with the Trident is Dew Gayl" she said pointing at her "nice to meet you" she said with a smile "the girl with the red hair is Octavia Ember" she said "nice to meet you!" She said with a smile and a wave, Jaune waved back, "and then theres-" "I'm Nebula Violette" the purple haired girl interrupted, "its nice to meet you" she said holding out a hand to shake "its a pleasure to meet you as well" "the pleasure's all mine handsome" Nebula said 'oh great...Another Yang' Jaune thought, now that everyone was introduced, the doors opened once again and the room went quite, a woman and walked in with dark purple hair and tan skin with light green eyes, this was Headmistress Lagertha Shade, "I see you've all now been introduced" she said and walked to, "now the reason I have brought both teams BRNZ and NDGO here is because you'll be helping Mr. Arc here with his initiation here at Shade" she told them "Ms. Shade? What are we here to help? What's his test got to do with us?" Octavia asked "good question Ms. Ember, Mr. Arc here will be leading your two teams in the desert for ten days, and he will be the only leader, understood?" that's when the room when silent, the team leaders were OK with this but their teammates were uneasy with it, "ten days? Isn't that a little harsh Headmistress?" Nolan asked "no, in fact, it easy if your careful. But here's the catch" she said and every listen to her "you have to find your way back" she told them, this brought confused looks to them all, "now does everyone have their gear?" She asked them, everyone nodded, "good because the test begins now" and with that she exited the room. "What does she mean by that?" May asked then smoked filled the room and they began to cough, Brawnz and Nolan fell to the ground, followed by Octavia and Roy then May, Dew, Gwen and finally, Jaune and Nebula fell unconscious...


	2. Vacou's Vast Deserts

Jaune woke up with a terrible headache, he got up and looked around to see a vast desert, he couldn't see any nearby buildings or structures, he then turned around to see both teams BRNZ and NDGO, he walked to them to see if they were ok, he looked to see that none of them were hurt physically, Jaune woke up Nebula first, "Nebula wake up" Jaune said shaking her, she slowly woke up and looked at Jaune, "where are we?" She asked "in the middle of the desert. Wake the rest of your team up and I'll wake up BRNZ" he told her, she nodded and got up and went to wake her team and Jaune went to wake up BRNZ. Everyone was getting up and looking around, they saw the same thing as Jaune, nothing. "Great were stuck out here!" Dew yelled "well at least we have ten days worth of supplies! And all was have to do is head south and well be at Shade" Nolan told her "easy for you! I have sand in my hair!" "I got sand in my pants! Quit complaining!" Dew just gave him her middle finger and Nolan did the same, "both of you please shut up! I'm trying to look threw the Bags to see of there's a compass or not!" Jaune yelled "your the one who got us into this mess ya know!" Dew yelled "yeah well I would have been just fine without your help if all you can do is bitch and moan" Jaune told her, this surprised Brawnz because he had never heard Jaune swear, even when they called on the scrolls, "excuse me!? I know you didn't just say that to me!?" Dew yelled and Jaune just walked up to her "look, I know this fucking sucks ok? But pull the stick out of your ass and listen!" Jaune yelled "I found the compass. Were heading that way" Jaune said pointing to a rang of mountains that was a ways away but it was the closets mountain range, "were all carrying a bag, and we rest when we make it half way to the mountains. Any objections?" Jaune asked and no one speaked up so Jaune nodded and they headed out.

Jaune and the other were walking along for over at least an hour, Roy walked up to jaune and then walked next to him, "tell me Jaune Arc, why do you want to join us?" Roy asked the blonde headed boy, "may I ask why you care to know?" Jaune asked him "I want to know, why a man like you, who came from Vale, wanted to come to a shit hole of a city" Roy told Jaune. Roy did have a point, Vacuo was one of the most dangerous city's in all of Remnant, the city has its fair share of crime but outside of the walls of Vacuo, there are bandit tribes and even different types of Grimm, "I want to be free" Jaune told Roy, "but aren't you already free? Your 17 and can make any decision you want. Why do you want to be free from that?" Roy asked him "I want a different type of freedom...One I'll tell you of later" Jaune said continuing to walk, Roy stopped for a bit and looked at Jaune, "a strange man indeed" Roy said walking again.

Dew walked and she eventually managed to be walking next to Jaune, she looked at him and sighed "I'm sorry about earlier, I just hate when shit like this happens" Dew told Jaune, "its fine, I would be to if I got dragged into someone else's problem" Jaune told her, "so, why do you use a sword and shield?" "It's a family heirloom, I took it when I ran away from home to join beacon, and I've didn't know how to fight with one till later on, but I'm good at it now, but now its not much of a family heirloom anymore..." Jaune told her, "why's that?" Dew asked back "because of me...But that's another stories for later...If I'm willing to tell it" Jaune told her, Dew looked at both Nolan and Nebula, the reason was because their weapons were a bit similar to Jaune's, Nolan used a long metal rod with electrical Dust while Nebula used a Crossbow/sword hybrid, both didn't really swing well, they could block but not attack, "you could teach Nolan and Nebula to use a their weapons like yours, Oum knows they need it" Dew muttered the last part bit Jaune still heard it, "maybe if their willing to give it a go..." Jaune said. Jaune stopped and so did every one else, Jaune cheaked his scroll to see it was 3:20, Jaune also saw that they were indeed half way to the mountain range, "alright everyone! We rest here for the day, see if theirs tents or anything in the bag that we could use as shade" Jaune told them and they all nodded. Everyone looked threw the bags and found five tents, they were small but two people could fit in them, Jaune did the math in his head and knew that some one was going to sleep alone, he of course wanted to sleep alone, "alright guys here's how thus is going to go down, two people will have to sleep in one tent, so here's how that'll go, Nebula and Dew will share tent #1, Gwen and Octavia will tent #2, Brawnz and Roy will share tent #3, Nolan and May will share tent #4, and I will take tent #5. One of us is going to have to sleep alone and that'll be me..." Jaune said "everyone ok with that?" Jaune asked and they all agreed, so they unpacked and set up camp.

It was night, they set up a fire and everyone gathered around, they found a flat rock and pulped out a couple of steaks for them to eat, granted they had to cook one at a time. Jaune sat down and sharpened Croceas Mors, Gwen, Nolan, Brawnz, and Nebula watched him with curiousness, "so Jaune" Nolan began and catching Jaune's attention "why do you want to join Shade? I mean I'm sure you could have gone to beacon in Vale right? So why join us?" Nolan asked, Jaune looked at him and then the others, Jaune then stabbed his sword in the ground and looked at them, "cause I was kicked out of beacon" Jaune told him, this caught everyone's attention "why? What did you do?" Nolan asked Jaune "I'm not gonna tell you till this is done" Jaune said bluntly "when did you get kicked out?" Gwen asked him "a month ago" Jaune said "what did you do before coming here during that month?" Nebula asked him "I went back home but..." Jaune then hissed as he rubbed his back at that horrible memory "let's just say that didn't go so well, infact my family disowned me, left me with nothing, along with my friends back in beacon..." Jaune said, then he hissed again and rubbed his back, what his family did to him still stung and burned sometimes, "if I can ask again, why do you want to join us. You told me you want to be free, but free from what?" Roy asked, Jaune looked at him, and then to the others and he just looked at them, Gwen looked at his eyes again, they were dull and tired but that's when she saw what she had once saw before in herself, his eyes were dead. "I'm looking to die" Jaune told Roy, they all looked at him with sadness and a bit of understanding, "why do you want to die?" Nebula asked, Jaune chuckled at this, "why? You wanna know why?" Jaune asked while laughing "it because since I was born no one believed in me. I was sick when I was born and the doctors told my parents that I wouldn't survive a week, so my parents gave up on me, when I was 10 I wanted to train to be a huntsmen but when my father and older sister trained me I could barely fight back so they gave up on me, and when I left for beacon my family told me I could do it! But my parents told me that the cemetery was always open! When I attended beacon my own friends gave up on my my partner who I trusted with my life let me get beat up and hell even tried to kill me during practice!" Jaune yelled at them, they all froze in fear, "so I'm looking to die, I don't care how and I don't care why all I know is..." Jaune pulled out his sword and then threw it at the group but he missed, they looked to see that standing behind them was a Beowulf and Jaune's sword was stuck in its skull, "grab your weapons we have Grimm" Jaune told them and they ran and Jaune pulled his sword out of the Beowulf. 'He's gonna get us all killed!' Dew and May thought to themselves.


	3. The Gustave

As they got their weapons the Grimm had managed to make it in time but there was no human in sight. The Beowulf started sniffing around but a shot rang out killing the beast and then two more shots rang out killing two other Beowulf's, then a saw flew through the air and cut through a Beowulf and then without warning another Beowulf was electrocuted and killed,standing behind it was Nolan and Roy pulled out his saw from the Beowulf body, while May from a distance was cocking her sniper rifle. Dew and Gwen approached Jaune, Nolan, and Roy, "there was only small fries, not much of a challenge" Dew said "no, knowing my luck there's something else out there" Jaune said looking around, "yes, I feel something...Else" Roy said looking at the ground, then there was a roar in the air and every readied their weapons, "is their some Grimm I should know about? Like ones we need to be worried about and I mean very worried?" Jaune asked them "yeah there's a couple. There's the Wickerman, a Krygore and a Gustave" Gwen told him and then without warning, something shot out of the sand and over the group of teens and back into the sand, "what the hell was that!?" Jaune cried, "that was a Gustave, its like a crocodile, but like 3X bigger" Dew told him, "so what this thing can swim in sand!?" Jaune yelled "yeah pretty much" Dew said, and then the Gustave jumped out again and this time landed and stood in front of the teens, it looked at them with its blood red eyes "Jaune! What's the plan!" Gwen cried "what else it the Gustave capable of?" Jaune asked her "its bite is very powerful, stronger then a Ursa's claws" Gwen replied back and Jaune began thinking, and then it hit him, "Gwen, you and me will get behind it but we have to make sure we don't be seen by it, Dew when I say activate your semblance and then Gwen will throw in as many knifes as she can" "got it" Dew replied "I can help with us not being seen" Gwen said and then she pulled out three knifes and threw them to the ground and smoke appeared, making the Gustave not able to see that both Jaune and Gwen were running around and trying to get behind it. The Gustave couldn't see where its prey was but when a saw had shot and sliced it, the Grimm had found its prey, it ran for it and that's when it ran for the three hunters in training, but they quickly leaped out of its way and both Gwen and Jaune were behind it, "alright Gwen got any electro knives or something?" Jaune asked "yeah I do" Gwen said and threw them and they stuck into the Gustave, and it began to shock the beast, but then the Gustave's tail swung at hit Gwen into a near by rock, "Gwen!" Jaune cried and Jaune tried to go for her but the Gustave's tail swung back and hit Jaune sending him flying back, the Gustave saw Gwen as she tried to get up, Gwen was still a bit fuzzy from the attack and barely saw the Gustave charged at her, she didn't have time to react so she closed her eyes in fear and waited for the strong bite of the Gustave... After a pause and nothing she opened her eyes to see Jaune in front of her, his sheild completely crushed inside the Gustave's mouth and well has his right shoulder being bit by the beast, "sorry for the dramatic wait but...I was hit to" Jaune said threw a bloody cough and then without warning the Gustave began to drag Jaune, but Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors and stabbed the Grimm in the head and it flung its head around and let go of the blonde boy, Jaune fell into some sand and both Brawnz and Nebula went to cheak on him, the Gustave roared in anger and was going to charge back at where Jaune was laying but then a huge sword fell into the beasts body and it was filled with thousands of bullets finally killing it. A group of four people walked out, and a Girl with a handbag grabbed Jaune's sword and carried it to where he was, Jaune was knocked out with a lot of blood over his right side, she stabbed the sword in the sand and looked to the group of people, "looks like you guys could use some help?" Said the woman.

Jaune was back in Vale, but it was different, beacon looked like it had been attacked but it survived, then the scene changed to show Shade academy, it was attacked, almost broken and it looked like war had raged on around it, he looked around and saw dead bodies, he froze when his saw the lifeless bodys of his new teammates, the sight was horrifying, Jaune tried to scream but nothing came out, he saw blood everywhere, he saw Shade burning to the ground, and he almost couldn't stand the sight of it, he wanted to wake up badly but couldn't, "Jaune" came a voice and he looked around to see where it came from, but he only saw a deer, "Jaune, my child, this is what will happens should you think about heading back to vale...You must protect shade, that is the task I have given you" the deer spoke and Jaune looked at it again and again, Jaune then asked the deer "who are you?" Jaune asked, for some reason he was scared but yet calm "I am what you believe in young arc, I am Monty Oum" said the deer, but Jaune wasn't buying it, he looked at it like it was crazy, but yet he felt so much power from the deer, "this is your nightmare child, do you wish to see it more?" the deer asked but before Jaune could say another word the deers voice became feminine and it said "wake up jaune" the deer said "WAKE UP!" the deer yelled and jaune woke up with a gasp.

Jaune woke up to see himself in a large tent, it wasn't one of his, the tent could fit multiple people, "welcome back to the world of the living Jaune" said a feminine voice to his left, he looked to see the last person he would ever see, or better yet, the last four people he wanted to see, "its a pain in my ass to see you again...Coco" Jaune said and the fashionista laughed "good one Arc, but I and the rest of my team are happy to see you ok, mostly our little bunny" Coco told him and pointing to Velvet, who was sitting in a chair, "hey Velv" Jaune said with a weak smile "hey Jaune" velvet replied, "so back to my first question Jaune" Coco said leaning in to him and showing her light brown eyes "what are you doing out here with Shade students?" Coco asked again and Jaune just sighed...


	4. the GoodBye

Gwen was pacing back and fourth around the fire that the others had set up, "Gwen! stop! now your making me worried!" Dew yelled to her teammate "i'm sorry! but what else am I suppose to do!? not worry!?" Gwen asked "I don't see why you guys are worried. those people in the tent said they were his friends, so why worried?" Octavia asked "did you not listen to what he told us last night?" Nebula asked her red haired teammate and as Octavia remembered what he said about his friends abandoning him "oh...right" Octavia said with a bit of embarrassment "yeah, for all we know they are some of those friends" Nebula said with hint of anger, she had already figured out why Jaune was kicked out of beacon, then she looked at her fellow captain "Brawnz" she said and Brawnz looked to Nebula "you already know why Jaune was kicked out of beacon right?" she asked him and Brawnz paused for a second as did everyone else, Brawnz shook his head yes and everyone now wanted to know, why was now injured Blonde boy kicked out of Beacon, "why he was kicked out?" Nebula asked Brawnz "he should tell you that himsel-" but he was cut off by may "FUCK NO! I am not waiting for when he's ready to tell us, we need to know and we need to know now brawnz!" may yelled "he was kicked out for having fake transcripts" said a voice and everyone turned to see that it was the girl Coco, "he was kicked out for having fake transcrpts? and his friend abandoned him for that?" Gwen asked "well not all of them abandoned him...my teammate velvet, the faunas, tried to still be his friend, because he had helped her with her bully problem, but the rest of his friends had left him behind in the dirt" Coco told the two teams and there was silence, "well that a bunch of bullshit!" Dew yelled, this made Coco look surprised "just because he cheated his way in doesn't make him a bad person! hell most of us here have done more terrible things here then that!" Dew yelled "I use to be a bandit for Monty sake! i killed people!" Dew yelled, Both teams knew about that but they never thought she would tell a stranger about it "rather Vale and his friends need a fucking brain scan or the whole place is full of fucking idiots! because some of here have fake transcripts!" Dew yelled again "it's true..." Gwen said "yeah..." both Nolan and May said. the fact that they just told certain things about themselves to Coco astonished her, but she smiled "well good for you guys, you really are people that can look past his old mistakes" Coco said, "he's also awake, so if you want to go see him-" but before she could finish, both teams got up and ran to the tent "-now would be the time" Coco finished and turned to see them running with a smile on her face, "i hope you can trust them soon Jaune...i hope you tell them what they did to you" coco finished, remembering what Team RWBY, NPR and his own family did...

As the two teams ran into the tent they saw bandages around Jaune's entire torso, and on his arm where the Gustave bit him, but they noticed the the bandages around his torso were old and the ones covering Jaune's back had the most. Jaune looked to them with a bit of surprise but just continued putting on his shirt, he was done but it hurt because of...That. "Hey guys" Jaune said bluntly and when he turned around he was slapped in the face, It was Gwen, "you fucking moron! You could have died!! I don't need you death on my hands!" She yelled and then slapped him again, "yeah...Got it...I'm sorry for worrying you" he told her, Gwen then had a faint blush on her face "just dont do that again! Cause if you die so do we" Gwen told him and he nodded. "So whats the plan now?" May asked "were still going for the mountains and after that well head back to Shade" Jaune told her "and what happens if we run into bandits or more Grimm like the Gustave?" asked Dew "well...I'll come up with a better plan then" Jaune said smiling that goofy smile which made Gwen, Nebula and May blush. They packed there things and were rady to head out, but then CFVY stopped them, "Jaune take care of yourself" Yatsuhashi said and Jaune nodded, Coco then approached Jaune, "Arc...do your best...and I'll tell them that we saw you" and Jaune just looked at them "Coco you have my number but don't give it to them" he said "I wouldn't dream of it, but I gave it to Velvet" "thats fine...bye Coco" and with thats said Coco nodded and they went their separate ways...


	5. the Nebula and the Arc

It was Night In Vacuo, Jaune and Co. were getting over the mountains, it was raining heavily and Mud was also a huge problem, they would slip sometimes and have to try and catch up with the others, so Nebula told everyone to tie a rope around their waist's so that they could't get separated, so they got into a group of three and tied the rope, Jaune, Nebula and Roy were tied together, and they were behind the others since they offered to carry the rest of the supplies, Brawnz looked up to see that they were almost on the other side of the mountain

"Hey! We're almost there! just a little more!" Brawnz yelled to the others and they nodded

as they continued to climb Lightning had struck the ground near them, which cause some large rocks to fall and roll down

"be careful!" Brawnz yelled

they began to walk faster but lightning struck next to them again and made more rocks tumble down, some managed to roll near them but they just stepped to the side and dodged them, they decide to run to make sure that didn't happen but lightning struck right in front of them and the rocks rolled down,

"watchout!" Dew yelled

her, Nolan, and May jumped out of the way, but the rock headed straight for Roy, he managed to get out of the way but Nebula was hit by it and it caused her to fall which made Jaune fall as well as Roy. More rocks were heading down the mountain and the other two groups managed to get a safe distance, but they saw that the other three were struggling,

"we need to help them!" Octavia yelled

"How!?" Gwen cried

the rocks kept falling and one managing to hit Jaune over the head which mad him almost blackout but he managed to get back and tried to head up next to Roy, but then a rock had hit Nebula, she got knocked out and fell, her body weight holding both Jaune and Roy back, whats worse is that the mud underneath them was beginning to make them slip, so if they didn't move they would be swept back to the bottom of the mountain, the two could grab her or risk them both falling to the bottom

"Jaune! what the hell are we going to do!? we can't get her and we can't drag her back up!?" Roy yelled

Jaune knew what he was suggesting

"we are not cutting her lose!" Jaune yelled back

"it's the only way!" Roy said

Jaune was looking back to her and she was laying there with her forehead bleeding, Jaune pulled out his sword and quickly cut his rope that connected to Roy

"JAUNE!!" Roy cried

Jaune was swept by the river of mud and managed to grab Nebula, he held her close as they tumbled down the steep mountain.

Nebula woke up with her head was hurting like she was hungover during her acceptance into Shade, she looked around to see some dead bushes and trees,she tried to get up but something was holding onto her tightly, she looked up to see Jaune, with a couple of bruises on his face and some dried blood on his nose, she then noticed that there was some dried on her hnds and on Jaune's armor where her head was. she managed to wiggle a little out of Jaunes grasp which caused him to wake up, he looked at her and she looked at him

"hey, last night was fun" Nebula's said with a sly smirk

Jaune just groaned and let go of her

"it's to early for that" he said and got up and looked around seeing that some of there supplies were scattered and destroyed

"what happened?" Nebula asked

"you got hit by a falling rock during the storm last night, Roy wanted to cut you lose and have us both leave you, but I cut mine and we both fell" Jaune told her

"why the hell did you do that?" she asked half serious and half curious

"I told you guys that your my friends, and if anything happened to you, i'm sure Gwen would be crying and never forgive me" he said

"not to mention I don't turn my back on friends" Jaune said with a little bit of bitter tone

"well now what? it took us almost three hours to get up that mountain, what do we do when we get to the other side?" she asked

"I'll give Brawnz or Nolan a call on the radio and tell them that were ok and to meet us at the town that's at least a day from here" he told her

"there's a town a day from here?" she asked

"yeah, looked on the map, there's a small town over the mountains that's used for farming" he said

"so we might be able to get some sleep on a real bed?" Nebula asked with a gleeful smile

"maybe" Jaune said

"well then, lets get as much of the supplies that still works and whatever food we can fine that's good and head out" she said with confident smile

"glad to see your still happy and well" Jaune said with a faint smile but then hissed in pain as he felt a sting from his Gustave bite

"Oum knows i'm not" he said and the gathered up the supplies and food that was good...


	6. the Nebula's Arc

Jaune and Nebula were on their way up the mountain, each carrying a Duffel bag, Jaune carrying the leftover tents while Nebula carried the food. they were nowhere near where they had been the night before and the ground had become muddy and they would get stuck a couple of times. Jaune and nebula saw a little spot on the mountain that looked flat so they decided to stop and eat, as they set the bags down, Jaune took off his Armor and his hoodie to have a look at his Gustav bite, and he stabbed Croceas Mors in to the muddy ground where it held its place, Nebula was cooking but could see Jaune in front of her, she saw his bruises and his muscles, she saw the fresh blood on the bandages but she noticed the old Bandages he had on before the bite had little rips and showed some scars but they seemed connected, almost like it was a design

"ah!" Jaune cried as he took off his under-shirt

Nebula got up and walked to him

"here let me help," she said

Jaune looked at her and a faint of red spread across his face, she took it off and saw that even the bandages couldn't hide the muscles on him

"Nebula you ok? you're staring at my body" he said with a bit of nervousness

Nebula shook her head and looked at him "well could you blame me? you built like a wrestler!" she said with a sly smirk

She told Jaune to turn around. he sat on a rock as Nebula undid the bandages and looked to see that the bite had been reopened, she looked to see that it was bleeding still, "how bad is it?" he asked her

"the bite's been reopened and some blood has been leaking from it, but if we don't get you to the village soon, the bite might become infected," she said

Nebula grabbed some new bandages out and cleaned off the bite. she wrapped the new bandages over his shoulder, she then saw that a scar on Jaune's back had a curve to it, **'what happened to him? and who did it?'** she thought and Jaune put on his shirt and hoodie and looked to her

"so what are we eating?" he asked

she smiled at him

"beans," she said

Jaune sat next to her, she poured him a bowl of the beans and handed it to him

"thanks," he said and she nodded back

They ate in peace for two minutes until Nebula looked at him and asked him a question that's been burning her

"Jaune?" she asked

"yeah nebula?" he replied

"that scar on your back? Who did that do you?" she asked and Jaune froze

"I don't like to talk about it..." he said

she understood, but she wanted to know, so she was going to do something that she wouldn't do to someone she didn't know much.

"When I was a kid... I lived in a small town north... It was raided by a large bandit tribe lead by the so-called "king of thieves" King Solomon..." she began

Jaune noticed that she was kinda stuttering and she was stiffing up

"He kidnapped me... Made me watch him kill people... He... Raped me... Tortured me while he did it to..." she said with a tear falling from her

"Nebula! You don't have to say anymore! Please!" Jaune said hoping he wouldn't make her cry anymore

"I'm telling you because... Because I can trust you with this... Because I want you to be able to trust me with what happened..." she told him

Jaune just looked at her with shock...

_**'you can tell me anything Jaune...I won't judge'**_

He heard that phrase from his old partner... He remembered her... How she reacted to him... How she treated him after... What she did to him. But Nebula wasn't her, she wasn't Pyrrha

"Nebula..." Jaune said

Nebula looked at him and he looked back

"I'll tell you... Tonight" he said and continued to eat

"just... Don't cry until then... Don't cry because of me..." he said and he went back to eating...

That night Jaune looked around to see that Nebula was setting up a tent, not two but only one

"Nebula where's the second tent?" Jaune asked her

"got torn up on the way down last night... So we only have one" she said with a sigh

it was getting cold and dark so they quickly took off their gear and entered the tent, inside the two looked at each other and was ready to fall asleep, but Jaune had promised her. So he took off his hoodie and began undoing his back bandages

"J-Jaune? What are you doing?" she asked

Jaune however just kept taking his bandages off

"you wanted to see what it was and who did it to me..." he said

The bandages were completely off she saw the most horrible sight on Jaune... It was a huge brand mark of a Dimond into two crescent moons looking up...

"W-What is that!? Who did this do you!?" Nebula cried

"It was my Family and Friends... You see in the Arc Family, should one commit a Dishonorable act, then they are branded with this symbol, It means you are Not an Arc anymore, your worse... your what the family calls oathbreaker" Jaune told her

"oathbreaker? What does that mean?" Nebula asked

"no one knows Exactly why but it's from an old Arc Family leader who Committed a Crime so Terrible, even the old kings banished them," Jaune told her

"Why did your friends allow this to happen!?" she asked

"well, not all of my friends... My best friend Ruby, she... She couldn't stand to see this happen to me... Her sister had to hold her down...and Blake wasn't even there... But the rest of my so-called Friends watched and didn't even bat an eyelash or move a muscle..." Jaune said

Nebula looked at him and cried, she then hugged his back

"in all my life I-I never meet someone like you... Someone's pain who I could relate to..." She said

Jaune looked at her and they looked back at one another... For some reason there faces grew closer and closer. Their lips only inch away

"Jaune..." she said in a whisper

"Nebula..." he said back

And for once the Galaxy of Vocou and the Arc of Vale forgot all about their worries. Their problems. Their friends. Their pasts. They kissed firmly, Nebulas hand placed itself on Jaunes chest while Jaunes hand was in her hair, the two kissed firmly. Both bodies wanted to do what the others wanted, Jaunes tongue pushed inside Nebulas mouth and Nebula let it, her tongue fighting fiercely with his for dominance. Nebula took off her shirt, Revealing the dark purple bra she was wearing, Jaune kissed her and Nebula lead his hands to her breasts. He knew what she wanted and unclipped the bra, and Nebulas hand was heading to his pants and began to Unbuckle his belt. The two both knowing and not knowing what they were doing. The Night was filled with Passion.

But the two were being watched by a familiar face...


	7. News from Vacuo!

Team CFVY had just arrived back to beacon and Ruby ran to them and gave Coco a hug, Coco hugged back. The two had become really close after what had happened to Jaune. Because of what happened to Jaune and Yang not letting her go to help him, Ruby disowned Yang as her older sister and even refuses to sleep anywhere near yang and Weiss or Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. Ruby was struggling and didn't have anyone to talk to till Coco came and asked her what was wrong, when Coco had heard what had happened to the blonde Knight she was horrified. Coco basically became a new sister to Ruby.

"I'm so glad you guys are back from Vacou! So how was it!? Did you get me anything!?" Ruby asked

Coco just smiled "I did Red but your going to have to wait, I need to talk to the Headmaster, I found someone Interesting while in Vacou," Coco said

with her team went to Ozpins office, Ruby was confused but very interested, so she was going to follow them.

Blake was on her way back from the library and was thinking about talking to Ruby, they haven't spoken for a month, she didn't know why but Yang and Weiss said not to worry about it, she was also wondering what happened to Jaune but Pyrrha told her Jaune had left the school because he decided being a huntsman wasn't for him. However, Blake didn't believe that Every time she was around Jaune he always talked about being a Hero and trying to be better, but Jaune just gave up after all he learned? It was crazy.

She was walking past Ozpins office when she heard something interesting, she stopped and listened to the door,

"who did you find in Vacou, Ms. Adel?" Ozpin asked

"it was Jaune headmaster, and he was with shade students"

she heard both Ozpin and Coco talk, Jaune in Vacou? But he lived in Vale and why was in another huntsman school?

"Why was Mr. Arc with shade students?" Goodwitch asked

"because he's apart of them now, don't you two act stupid, we know what happened, Ruby told us," Coco said, "what is she talking about Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked, **'why is Jaune now in shade academy if he didn't want to be a huntsman anymore'** Blake thought to herself

"you really don't know? Do you Ms. Goodwitch?" and Blake heard the room go quite

"Ozpin what happened to Mr. Arc!?" Goodwitch cried

Ozpin sighed "the Arc Family took him out and both teams RWBY and NPR were present while the Arcs branded Jaune a Traitor to the family," Ozpin said

"and they Branded him alright, gots a big burned Brand mark on his whole back," Coco said, "and Ozpin let it happen..." Coco said with Venom in her voice

"YOU WHAT!?" Goodwitch screamed

Blake gasped and could barely stomach the information

"Glenda I-"

but before Ozpin could say another word Blake heard a loud thud in the room

"How dare you let that happen to the boy!? How dare you let Jaune go through that!?" She cried

"you said we needed him here and surrounded by friends and not let his family get involved with him here! Yet you turn your back on him!" she yelled

"Glenda... You need to understand that I needed him gone... You know as much as I do that he wasn't doing well here..." Ozpin said

"well you should have seen him in Vacou," Coco said, "what do you mean?" Ozpin asked

"he took on a Gustave by himself and killed Grimm like he was already a skilled hunter," Coco said

"but how is that possible? Jaune was failing in combat class" Goodwitch said

"well he did something for the month he was gone because he almost gave my team a run for our money" Coco said

Ozpin looked to them "you may leave" he said

Blake walked away from the door and acted like she didn't hear anything and then CFVY came out and saw Blake

"hey guys" she said

Coco looked at her, she already Knew Blake was gone during the Jaune Incident so didn't blame her

"hey Blake" she said and she walked away Blake then busted inside Ozpins office and looked at them

"is it all true headmaster!?" blake cried

the two teachers looked at her

"yes Ms. Belladonna its all true about Mr. Arc..." Ozpin sighed

Blake was angry, "you let him be branded like an animal!" she yelled "like a slave!" she cried again

Goodwitch looked at Ozpin with a dark mood, "Ms. Belladonna please I must ask you to leave, there is something I must do" he said but Blake didn't move

"like what? Beg Shade's headmaster to bring him back because he's useful now!?" Blake yelled

Ozpin sighed once more "no of course not I-"

"no! That is exactly why! I know it and even Ms. Goodwitch knows it!" Blake yelled

"I thought we could trust you, headmaster... To keep us safe... But your like everyone else in this world... You only want the people that you see fit to help you or that you can use to play with..." Blake yelled and she left.

Goodwitch looked at Ozpin, and she was about to step out of the office

"Glenda to you think I am a fool?" Ozpin asked

Glenda looked to him with a frozen face

"You knew Mr. Arc faked his transcripts before even I yet you kept him here and didn't tell me about his lack in education on Grimm or his combat skills. You wouldn't do that for just any student... Unless he was-"

"Don't YOU dare! You say one more thing about him and I will push you out that window and let you fall!" Goodwitch yelled

Goodwitch slammed the door closed.

"so she knew all along about Mr. Arc..." Ozpin sighed

He looked on his computer to see Lagertha Shade's contact on it, He was about to call when he heard sirens blaring, he looked out of his window office to see smoke coming from Vale City.

"oh no..." he said and he called all hunters to head to Vale and help the city, it was under attack...

Glenda Goodwitch had heard the sirens blare but didn't care. She was in her office crying because she was looking at a picture, taken during a Sonogram that had happen many years ago. 17 years ago to be exact...

* * *

**big things are going to happen so stay tuned and be ready because the next couple of chapters will be a doozy! also, the next chapter will be a day after this one**


	8. Anasi Village

Nebula woke up with her head on Jaune's chest, she could still feel his whole body, she knew what they had did but she didn't care, she got dressed and put on her clothes and looked around, no sign of anyone, however she did notice that there were footprints in the mud, and they were not from her or Jaune's shoes, but they only appeared in one place, and there were no bare footprints in the mud, but then where did they go? Nebula looked back to see Jaune putting his pants on and his undershirt on as well

"h-hey Nebula, good morning," he said with a blush on his face

Nebula looked at him with a smile

"good morning Jaune, you want some breakfast?" she asked

"sure, what is it?" Jaune asked

she smiled "granola bars," she said

Jaune smirked and he went back into the tent to finish getting dressed, Nebula smiled and when Jaune came out he had this look on his face

"you ok?" she asked

Jaune looked at her and sighed, "nebula about last night..." he began

Nebula knew what he was going to say "hey look if you didn't like it that's fine..." she said

That's when Jaune knew what she was thinking "n-no! I li-liked it! I-I m-mean! um... I just don't know if you wanna be more then friends?" he asked

"do you wanna be more than friends?" she asked him

"No... I was Just asking you in case..."

"in case I liked you because of last night?" she asked and Jaune nodded, Nebula was relieved that he wasn't saying that he regretted it

"Jaune, It's fine I don't have feelings for you, I like you as a friend, and Last night was something we both did to ease our pains," she said

Jaune nodded, "but I didn't regret it? do you?" she asked

Jaune looked her in her face even if it did have a huge blush "no, I don't it was great"

"you were great and a little rough"

"Nebula!" Jaune cried and she giggled

"well let's go, we should be able to get to the town by 11:00 or 11:30," she said

"what time is it now?" Jaune asked

Nebula looked to her scroll and looked at the time "it's 8:00" she told him

Jaune grabbed his sword in hand and placed it in a bag

"then let's get going," he said and the two began to pack and get ready to cross the rest of the mountain. 

after what seemed like hours they had finished crossing the mountain, Jaune looked to his scroll and saw that the time was 10:48, and the town was two miles away

"we're almost there Nebula, just two more miles" he said with a smile

"UHGGGGGG!" she cried but they kept walking

they walked and walked until they had reached the town which when Jaune looked at it and saw what the town was called

"huh? Anansi Village? that's a weird name" Jaune said

Nebula looked to him, "it's named after the god of mischief in old Vacuo tribe belief" she said "he's seen as a spider" she told him

They continued to walk into the Village but they headed to a hospital. when they reached it, the saw a doctor and they cleaned the bite and closed it. after getting some pills that would stop the infection, the two had walked to a hotel that was where the rest of the group was staying, when they walked inside, however, jaune looked around and saw two men with the same tattoo, which was a picture of a skull wearing a broken crown, he also noticed that they were staring at them, and looked like they were up to something.

"Nebula! Jaune!" came a voice

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts to see Octavia running to them, She hugged Nebula and then Jaune

"I'm glad you guys made it!" she said

she then looked around to see the same two guys that Jaune was looking at

"well, let's go! the others will be so happy that you here for the break!" she said

with a wink and a face that said **'tell you later but not here'** so they followed Octavia to their room. inside the room as everyone else and they all gave each other hugs and made sure everyone was ok, Jaune however noticed that Gwen was a bit distant from Nebula and him, he wondered why, but that's when Brawnz grabbed his shoulder and the two looked at each other, Brawnz looked a little worried and that's when Jaune looked to see the same look on everyone else faces

"we need to talk," Brawnz said with seriousness in his voice

Jaune nodded and they all sat around and Brawnz and Nebula were facing Jaune as May, Roy, and Gwen sat next to Jaune and Dew, Octavia, and Nolan was sitting to the side of them

"so is this about those guys with the skill and crown tattoos?" Jaune asked

"yeah. when we first got here we noticed a couple of people with that tattoo but we wrote it off as like a club or something, but yesterday when we called for a Bullhead and then called the headmaster, we mentioned what happened the people with that tattoo" Brawnz told Jaune

"guess what? we were wrong they weren't part of a club" Nolan said

"then what are they?" Jaune asked

"their members of King Soloman's bandit tribe," Brawnz said

Nebula froze and fear overcame her face, Jaune noticed this, but he knew that if the Bandits found out that they were Huntsman in training then they would report this to Soloman

"how many did you guys see with the tattoo?" Jaune asked

"we all saw the same amount of people, which was around 20 or 25 bandits," Brawnz said

"yeah and I'm sure they already knew and are planning something," Octavia said

"how long until the bullhead gets here?" Jaune asked

"tonight" Brawnz replied

"Well then we better get packing, cause we can't stay here and fight," Jaune told them

they looked at him with a bit of confusion but Jaune pulled out his scroll and typed something

"Jaune what do you mean we can't fight them?" Nebula asked

but then they all received a text from Jaune, the text said **[we are most likely being watched or overheard]**

"I mean we don't have the numbers and were all very tired," Jaune said

he sent another text but this one had plan's: **[we'll look for where these guys are staying and take them into custody]**

"let's just get some rest and leave the Village tonight, I don't want to fight a bandit tribe right now," Jaune said

they all nodded their heads and that's when Brawnz looked to Jaune with a grin and was going to play along with Jaune's plan

"Fine... we'll head back to the academy..." Brawnz said sounding sad but they all knew the truth

tonight was the night that they would bring some bandits into custody, but a certain purple haired teen had different plans for the bandits and she was going to make sure that the Bandits weren't going to be anymore...


	9. a War slowly begins

everyone had snuck out of the hotel and walked the town in the dark and looked for the place that was holding the Bandits, Nebula, however, knew where they would be staying. she walked to see a local prostitute house that was on the edge of the village. She knew that that's where they would be, 'they never could go any place without fucking a whore' she said to herself and walked into the house.

Jaune and the others kept looking but never found where the Bandits were staying, they all meet up back in their room

"anyone found anything?" Jaune asked

"nothing," Nolan said

"same on our end we couldn't find the bastards," Brawnz said and that's when Jaune noticed a certain someone was missing

"wheres Nebula?" Jaune asked

they all looked around and saw that she was indeed not among them

"shit! she must have wandered off by herself!" Dew cried

but before they could do anything else their room was being loaded into by a turret, they all ducked and hid behind furniture. Gwen hid next to Jaune behind the beds while Brawnz, May, and Roy kept ducking the bullets in the open, but Dew and Nolan were hiding behind a table and Octavia had hidden behind a dresser. the shooting stopped. Jaune and Brawnz looked at each other and slowly began to get up

"HUNTSMAN!" said a loud voice

They looked to see the bandits outside and on the ground was Nebula, she was bleeding from her lips

"nice try on killing us! but she only managed to kill three of us!" said the bandit

that's when Jaune saw that there was only 17 of them, 'so there was only 20 of them' Jaune said to himself

"we want you to surrender now! and we'll not kill the girl!" they said again

A female bandit cocked her Gun and pointed it and Nebula

"You have til' the count of five!" they said

Jaune looked at May

"get to the top and snipe them," Jaune told her and she nodded

"ONE!" the bandit yelled

"Roy go cover her," he said and Roy followed her

"TWO!"

Jaune looked to the rest of them, "me, Brawnz, Dew, Nolan, and Octavia will walk out and pretend to surrender"

"THREE!"

"Gwen, I need you to get behind them and take some out quietly"

"FOUR!" the bandits yelled

that's when they walked out with their hands up in surrender, the bandit looked to the female one and nodded her to lower her Gun, and she did. the Bandit looked to them

"now which one of you is the leader!?" he yelled and Jaune stepped in front of them and the bandit looked at him and then punched him in the face

"Jaune!" Nebula cried

"your gonna have to pay for killing my men," he said

Jaune looked at him, and got up and then punched the man, and when the man backed up Jaune ran to him and tackled him to the ground and they fought, Jaune punched the man in the face many times and the man kneed Jaune's side and Jaune was then pushed away and the Bandit got on top of Jaune and began choking him. then a gunshot rang out and shot the man in his shoulder and two other bandits fell from daggers to the neck. The bandits pulled out their weapons, the female Bandit pulled out her gun and was about to shoot Nebula but Jaune pushed Nebula out of the way and he was shot on his leg, Jaune pulled out his sword and cut off her leg, she fell and screamed.

Nolan tased two other bandits and they were knocked out. Dew had knocked out on and stabbed another with her trident, Jaune cut Nebula loose.

Nebula ran to one of the bandits and tackled him and she bit a piece of his neck out and she then grabbed her Crossbow from the man's hands and shot another bandit in the chest.

Jaune got up but then he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, the pulled a Knife out of him and looked to see the bandit that he was fighting still alive, he grabbed his knife back and swiped and Jaune, Jaune stepped back and made sure not to get hurt, Jaune then swung at the man but the man used his Knife to swing Jaunes attack away and he sung at Jaune again but Jaune blocked the attack and swing at the man again, this time cutting him on his arm and the man swung again but Jaune sidestepped and let the man fall before Jaune drove his sword in the mans back, killing him.

Out of nowhere the Bullhead and appeared and lit them up with the lights

"GET ON!" said the pilot

They were all getting on one by one, Jaune made sure everyone was on and was about to get in but he was shot, he looked to see the blood coming from his torso, but he still managed to get up on the Bullhead and they took off.

Gwen sat Jaune down in a seat and saw that he was bleeding badly, she looked scared

"we need a first aid kit! now!" she cried

Nolan went and found the Kit and handed it to her and she was looking for wipe's to see where the wound, but Jaune began to puke up blood

"He has motion sickness! lay him down!" Brawnz yelled and he and Gwen set Jaune on the floor of the bullhead and began to clean the wound, but Jaune was still coughing up blood.

Nebula looked to them and saw Jaune was in pain

"we need to get to shade fast!" Gwen cried

Nolan ran to the cockpit, Nebula still stood there in shock and fear. fearing that Jaune wouldn't make it. and she knew it was her fault. because she wanted revenge... she went to the bathroom of the bullhead and locked herself in and began to cry...

* * *

A man with a brown cape was sitting on a throne made of sandstone. he drank and wanted to begin another raid, but it was almost close to gathering season so he couldn't. then a bandit ran in, "My king! news from Anasi Village!" said the bandit and he looked to see the news. his brother was killed. by a huntsman. a blonde hunstman. the man was furious! "which Huntsman are these attackers from!?" he yelled, "they're from Shade my king" the bandit said nervously, the man knew he couldn't attack shade by himself, "gather my warn council! now!" he yelled and the bandit nodded. "I swear I will end those Huntsman for my brother. or my name isn't King Solomen," Soloman said...


	10. Arc of Vacuo Vol2 trailer

Ruby running threw and empty Beacon

**You can run on for a long time**

Ruby passes a single Ember Celica with blood on it

**Run on for a long time**

she runs past a broken crown

**Run on for a long time**

a pool of blood with a glass heel next to it

**Sooner or later God'll cut you down**

a broken pod with an arrow through it

**Sooner or later God'll cut you down**

Cinder kneeling in pain

**Go tell that long tongue liar**

Yang limping away

**Go and tell that midnight rider**

Ozpin looking to the crowds of the tournament

**Tell the rambler**

Ironwood fighting Mercury

**The gambler**

Roman being stabbed

**The back biter**

**Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**  
**Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down...**

Jaune looking at the deer

**Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news**

Jaune and Nebula kissing

**My head's been wet with the midnight dew**

Jaune prays as the single rounds of the tournament begin

**I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee**

the deer looking to the destroyed Beacon

**He spoke to me in the voice so sweet**

Jaune looking to behind himself

**I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet**

the deer looked and Jaune

**He called my name and my heart stood still **

**When he said, "John, go do my will!"**

Jaune fights off a bandit

Soloman looking at Nebula

**Go tell that long tongue liar**

Lagetha fighting Jaune

**Go and tell that midnight rider**

Ozpin looked away

**Tell the rambler**

Qrow looking to beacon

**The gambler**

Glenda looking at Jaune

**The back biter**

Brawnz falling down

**Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**

Gwen crying while being held by Jaune

**Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**

Ruby running out of a Bullhead into Shades courtyard

**You can run on for a long time**

she runs past a Broken Crossbow

**Run on for a long time**

she runs past a room with a crushed shield with the Arc symbol

**Run on for a long time**

Ruby stops when she sees a child with Nebula

**Sooner or later God'll cut you down**

Ruby sees the baby playing with a wooden sword

the baby looks to ruby with Colbolt blue eyes and dark purple hair

**Sooner or later God'll cut you down...**

* * *

**Song: Johnny Cash - God'll cut you down**

**also, let me say that there will be only two volumes in this story so let's hope you enjoy, and yes Jaune will be going back for the tournament, but war is brewing back in Vacuo...**


	11. the Arc returns to vale

It's been a month since the events of Jaune joining Shade. He had recovered from his Injuries and he had become a legend in shade, the "Arc of Vacuo" "the Gustave slayer" "the man who slayed a bandit prince" all the names were an honor for Jaune, and Shade was entering the Vytal Festival, and Jaune would be the joining them. he would travel with teams NDGO and BRNZ to Vale. He was happy for the time he was with them. but he was still known by many big families across remnant by one name and one name only. "King-Slayer". because he didn't just break his Honor of his family. he had killed his father, Jack Arc the king of the town called Arkan. weeks before Jaune traveled to Vacuo he was brought back to his family in secret to be executed, but Jaune's mother said to at least give him the chance to be killed by a king. so Jack had given Jaune back Croeas Mors and gave him the chance to fight and die with Honor, However, Jaune had taken his sword and stabbed his father in the back... he killed his father and with that, he left Vale. now only to come back to fight the school he once loved.

Ruby saw the Airships arrive with the students from the other three academies. and she was happy to see so many new faces with her team, Ruby and Yang were still barely talking each other but had to work together sometimes, Blake still talked to them but she would never let them forget how they betrayed a friend. the days past and they watched teams battled and then it was their turn, they fought a team called ABRN and won, so they decided to head to the festival grounds and get something to eat.

"Team RWBY has won!" Ruby yelled with joy

"Yeah and soon we'll be winning this whole thing" Yang told Ruby

"please you two we are here to not talk about our winnings in the tournament" Weiss said sounding tired

they continued to walk to the noodle stand and saw that NPR was there as well just barely receiving their food, RWBY sat next to them and they greeted each other,

"so you guys are up next huh? who's but you guys gonna kick?" Yang asked

"a team called BRNZ, but one of their members have become sick so they got a stand-in for them," Pyrrha told them

"ooo! so got a game plan?" Ruby asked

"not yet, but we will," Ren said

Before the teams could say anything else they had heard a roar of a small crowd of people at a small arena. The two teams looked to the arena and decided to see what the cheers were about and they saw Team CVFY there as well, Ruby walked and hugged Coco

"hey red, what's up?"

"nothing, what's all the noise about?" Ruby asked

"oh it's a small sword tournament, and this guy has been kicking everyone's ass," Coco said

the two teams looked to see a man with gold and red Armor fighting off a man with a Warhammer and he was dodging every single swing the other man was swinging and the man then took the opportunity hit the man in the chest and knock out the man, and the crowd cheered and the announcer began to speak

"that's the tenth victory for the Knight known as King-Slayer!" the announcer yelled and the crowd cheered

"wow then fight's in a row and the guys not even tired?" Nora asked

"yeah and he seems to have some fans," Coco said and when the knight walked to two teams who cheered for him.

"he must be a student," Pyrrha said

"seems so," Weiss said

the announcer spoke once again, "Will King-Slayer come to the middle of the arena and receive his prize of 600 Lien"

the Knight stood in front of the announcer who was holding a case of Lien, "will you take off your helmet and give us your real name?" the Announcer

the Knight nodded and removed his helmet

what came next was a shock to the three teams but the crowd cheered form him. it was none other then Jaune Arc.

he looked different, his hair was straight and split down the middle and his face had a small beard beginning to grow, and his sword was different, it was still Croceas Mors but the handle had changed, it was now gold and head of a lion on it."and what is your name sir?" the Announcer asked

"Jaune Arc" Jaune told him

"well spend the money well Jaune," the Announcer told him

Jaune took the money and walked to the group of people

"t-tell me that wasn't who I think it was," Weiss said

"no, that was Jaune" Coco said and looked to the two teams "are you guys not going to greet an old friend?" Coco asked

Immediacy Ruby ran off to Jaune direction, Yang tried to stop her by Coco stopped her

"if you stop her then your just gonna make her mad" Coco said and Yang just looked at her

"J-Jaune... he's back..." Pyrrha said and her heart fluttered like it did when she first met him.

Blake looked in awe to see him as well, for someone who had everything taken from him, he seemed to be doing fine. but before any more actions could be taken or any more words could be said, team NPR was called to begin their fight...

* * *

as NPR entered the arena they saw the opponents entered and they saw the same people from the arena who was hanging with Jaune. and they saw Jaune himself. and that's when Brawnz himself looked at them, "so you guys use to be Jaunes friends huh?" Brawnz said "were still his friends," Pyrrha said "really? cause the Burned Brand on my friends back say's otherwise" Brawnz said with a frown

"Ready!"

both teams armed themselves and ready to charge

"BEGIN!"

* * *

sorry the fight will have to wait for the next chapter


	12. Jaune vs NPR

NPR charged at BRNZ+J but they ran into the forest part of the arena and vanished, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora didn't know what to do, until a shot rang out and hit Nora, damaging her Aura. Pyrrha looked around to see if she could find where the shot came from but then Jaune's sword flew right at her and Pyrrha Quickly used her shield and blocked it and the sword flew back and landed on the ground and Jaune ran for it and managed to grab his sword and charge back at Pyrrha, she swung her sword and Jaune but he slashed it away with his. Meanwhile, Ren was having a two Vs one fight with Nolan and Roy as May was shooting at Nora from afar and Brawnz was attacking her from the front, it seemed like an easy fight from the spectator view.

"You've gotten pretty good Jaune" Pyrrha told him

Jaune just looked at her as he kept trying to strike her

Pyrrha looked at him in the eyes, "can we talk after the fight?" she asked him. He still didn't answer her.

Jaune ducked from a swipe as Pyrrha turned her sword into the spear, Jaune looked at her as he backed away and readied his sword. Pyrrha watched as he began raising his sword, however, it was different from what she taught him, he had his sword raised straight up and he stood straight like he was a statue, he didn't move for a minute and Pyrrha took the opportunity and ran at him. but as soon as she was in his range he swiped down with both hands, Pyrrha brought her shield up quick and he had cut into her shield. Pyrrha quickly used her Semblance to push Jaune and sent him flying back. Croceas Mors was at Pyrrhas feet. Jaune got up and looked to Pyrrha and smiled, he raised his hand to his sword and a white outline surrounded the blade and it flew back to Jaune's hand. Pyrrha was stunned, Jaune had found his semblance! Pyrrha looked at her teammates and saw them Struggling

"NPR! Regroup!" she yelled to her friends

they came together and all of BRNZ+J showed themselves and Pyrrha was worried, they were outnumbered... then Pyrrha had an Idea...

"Nora"

"yeah, Pyrrha?"

"smash"

Nora grinned wickedly and looked to BRNZ+J

"got it" she said

she charged her semblance and rushed at them however Jaune stepped in and with Crocea Mors he took the whole attack. Nora stood in confusion with the look of 'what just happened!?' on her face, Jaune then looked at her. Small white electric bolts surround Jaune and his sword and he slashed down on Nora and the attack pushed her back as well as Ren and Pyrrha sending them out of the Arena.

* * *

Jaune, BRNZ, and NDGO were in the cafeteria and eating dinner. the day was long and hard, but at least they would make it to the next round.

"Jaune! why didn't you tell us about you Semblance!?" Nolan yelled

"because Nolan, I didn't want it spreading like wildfire in Shade or Here," Jaune said with a smirk

"you still could have told us!" Nolan said with a bit of frustration

"this coming from the guy who likes to tell people everything" May said

"I don't tell everyone everything!" Nolan protested

"what about that time when you told everyone I was into BDSM" Dew said

"or the time you told everyone I was secretly watching my little pony," May said,

"and that time you told everyone in the school that I had a crush on Ms. Bolien?" Brawnz said

"OK! OK! I get it!" Nolan cried his head on the table in shame

they all laughed. Jaune looked back to his food to see NPR and RWBY walking up to the table, Jaune looked at them with an angry glare. they stood in front of the table and everyone looked to the Beacon teams.

"what do you guys want?" Brawnz asked with a bit of distrust in his voice

"we just want to sit with our friend" Pyrrha said with a smile and Jaune stood up. everyone froze and waited for Jaune to do something.

"Ruby and Blake can stay but the rest of you go," Jaune said darkly

they looked at Jaune with a bit of shame

Pyrrha looked at him "Jaune come on, we're your Fri-"

"Shut Up!" he yelled at her, he looked her in her eye's "You can leave or I'll make you!" Jaune said. Yang then stepped up to Jaune. her eyes red.

"and how are you gonna do that?" she asked

then Jaune's eyes began to change from blue to a dark gold

"You. Me. Training arena. Now" he told her

Ruby then pushed them away from each other

"Guys just leave... let me talk to Jaune..." Ruby told them and Blake looked to Jaune, he looked back to her

"you can stay Blake" he told her

she nodded and looked back to the two teams and WY and NPR gave Jaune and his friend's dirty looks and left. Ruby and Blake sat down with Jaune.

Jaune's eyes turned back to blue and he looked to the two girls.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," he said with a smile

Ruby looked to her Former Team leader and smiled "yeah we do" she said with excitement


	13. I'd Love to

the match that Coco and Yatsuhashi had lost to was brutal. From the beginning, it was a one-sided match. Jaune knew that. Mercury and Emerald had looked like they were fighting to kill. Jaune knew that as well. It was the look that they gave when fighting. something wasn't right about those two, and nothing was right about their team leader. Jaune glanced at her during the fight, not only had she looked crazy but she looked at every player like they were a game board piece.

"-ne, hey Jaune" said a voice to Jaunes right

he looked over to see Gwen, she looked at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry, what was it you wanted Gwen?" he asked her

"I was wondering if you wanted to head to the festival grounds and get something to eat?" she asked, "or are you gonna keep staring at that girl?"

Jaune then froze, he hadn't realized he looked that obvious. he looked the Woman he was looking at before and this time, she was looking right back at him. Her eyes burning like fire. but not in a beautiful way. her eyes burned like the fires of destroyed homes and burning corpses.

Jaune looked back at Gwen and smiled, "sure let's get something to eat" he said and they began to walk away.

Nebula was sparing against Nolan, was trying to block Nebulas sword from cutting him, he was blocking well but he couldn't fight back. his weapon was more like a spear, he could only stab with it. Nebula, on the other hand, was doing just fine, her swordsmanship had improved thanks to Jaune's teachings. When she added the blade to the crossbow, she at first just thought of it as a second weapon that she could use as a surprise, but since her crossbow string was always a target and it kept taking hits, Nebula tried her best to use the secret blade. But she was never really good at it. Until he came along.

"Alright! you win" cried Nolan who was breathing heavily

Nebula retracted the blade and holstered her Crossbow.

Nebula looked at Nolan with a smug smirk, "you really need to try and hit me" She said

Nolan scoffed, "easy for you to say," he said, putting his weapon to his side "I can't even land a hit with this thing," he said

"ever thought about upgrading your weapon?" she asked back

Nolan fell silent

"I'll take that as a no" Nebula said with a smirk

Nolan looked at her, "hey? can I ask you something?"

Nebula raised an eyebrow at this, "sure" she said and drank from a water bottle

"is um...is Gwen... *sigh* does Gwen like Jaune?"

Nebula choked on her water, but she swallowed it and coughed

"um? you ok?"

Nebula looked back at Nolan

"What Kind of question is that!? of course she likes him!" she said

at the response to his question, Nolan looked a little sad, Nebula noticed this

"wait... don't tell me..." she began and Nolan looked down

"you like Gwen!" she cried

Nolan just blushed and Nebula began to laugh,

"Hey, it's not funny! I see the way you look at Jaune to!" he yelled before covering his mouth

Nebula froze in her tracks. she Looked to the boy. the two said nothing for almost a minute

"or-"

"it's fine"

Nebula then grabbed her stuff and left the room.

Jaune and Gwen were having a great time. Gwen loved that she was having fun with Jaune and Jaune was the same. Gwen looked at him. His blonde hair. His blue eyes. His goofy smile. She loved it. Every. Single. Thing.

Jaune looked to Gwen. He saw a caring woman, a best friend, and Someone he could love. Gwen was always kind to him. She always made sure he was ok. She was always there when he needed someone to talk to. So was Nebula.

"hey Jaune" Gwen called

"yeah?" Jaune replied

Gwen stopped and looked to him, "I wanted ask you something..." she told him

Jaune looked at her, He knew what she was going to ask.

"I wanted to know... if you wanted to go on a date, with me" she said

Jaune looked at her. He looked at her and smiled.

"Gwen," he said

Gwen looked at him, she was a bit scared.

"I love too" Jaune said

Gwen smiled and she walked up to Jaune

"then you won't mind if I do this..." she said

Gwen placed her hands on Jaune's Face and kissed him. Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cinder hacked into the Tournament database and began to pick who would be the first to fight in the 1v1 fights. She then remembered the boy. She remembered that his file said he was bad at combat and his semblance was still unlocked. Yet he beat the champion, Pyrrha Nikos and His semblance were one she had never seen before. He also looked at her with a look she knew all too well. He knew who she was, who she truly was. She needed to kill him. and she knew who could to it, and with the help of Emerald, she would Kill him.


	14. Knight Vs God

_Jaune stood in front of his family. His Father looking at him._

_"Jaune... You know the branding was just for appearances. Your real punishment need to come" His father said_

_Jaune looked to his father, Jaune only felt one thing in his heart. It was hate. Hate that his family would allow this. That his "friends" would allow all of it. No one cared. Neither did he. Jaune's father turned his back and Jaune stood up and Jaune quickly pulled out Croceas Mors and stabbed his father in the back._

* * *

Jaune woke up in the bed that he was staying in, Gwen lay next to him. He knew nothing happened, she was tired as was he and they just slept on the bed. Jaune got up and put on his hoodie and looked around to see that Dew, Octavia or Nebula was around, He just thought that they had woken up earlier and left the two sleeping. Jaune went to the bathroom and when he was done and stepped out he saw Gwen getting her gear on. She noticed him and looked at him,

"Hello handsome," she said with a loving smile

Jaune gave one back, "Hello Beautiful"

She then walked to him and gave him a peck on the lip to which Jaune returned and Jaune then went to put on his boot. Gwen went to the Bathroom and put on some of her mascara, not a lot, but enough to darken the rim of her eyes. Jaune looked into the bathroom at her

"so, got any plans today?" he asked

"none, but you do" she said

Jaune then looked a bit puzzled then remembered that today was the day he would be fighting in the 1v1 fights. He was going up against Mercury Black, Who was on Cinders Team. Jaune knew he had to think of something. Mercury was a killer, Jaune knew it, And unless Jaune wanted to get beat the shit out of like Yatsuhashi and Coco then he needed something. But what?

RWBY and NPR passed the combat class only to hear fighting coming from it. the two teams decided to investigate to see who was fighting. As they entered they saw Sun fighting Jaune, Jaune seemed to bee on the same level as Sun, Jaune was able to block every single strike from Sun. Sun tripped Jaune, but then out of nowhere, a transparent figure, who was only outlined by white light, grabbed Jaune and lifted him up and Jaune then knocked a confused Sun to the ground. Sun got up and looked at Jaune

"dude! how did you do that!?" Sun cried

"do what?" Jaune asked,

"how did you use my semblance!?" Sun cried

_'use his semblance?'_ Yang thought and she looked at Jaune

Jaune laughed and looked at Sun, Jaune then sheathed Croceas Mors and looked back at Sun,

"it's my Semblance" Jaune told him "I can Copy and keep a person's Semblance"

Sun still looked at him, "but how!? I didn't even use my Semblance!?" Sun cried

"but you used Aura right?" Jaune asked

"duh! of course, I did" Sun replied

"then it doesn't matter, My Semblance allows me to copy another even if they never use it in front of me or just use Aura," Jaune told him

Everyone from RWBY and NPR were shocked, A Semblance like that existed!? how powerful was it?

"I can even use them all at once," Jaune told him

Jaune then activated Sun's semblance and the clones of Jaune then used Rubys semblance and ran around the Arena!

Jaune then stopped the two Semblances and looked to Sun, RWBY and NPR. he just looked at them with a blank stare

"However there is a drawback to this whole thing," Jaune told them

they all looked at him, Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss were more interested.

"If I use too many of them, I'll lose control of them and my body along with all the Aura and Semblances I stored up will Explode," Jaune told them "and trust me... You don't want to be around when it goes off"

Everyone was almost stunned, Something like that happening.

before another word could be said, Port's voice came over the intercoms, **"Will Jaune Arc please make his way to the stadium, the next match will begin in 5" **Port said.

Jaune looked at them, Well only Ruby and Blake mostly, he nodded at them and was on his way to leave until Pyrrha grabbed his shoulder, Jaune looked at her.

"good luck Jaune... were betting on you," she told him

Jaune said nothing, he just looked at them and said nothing and walked out.

Jaune walked onto the stage and looked to see the crowd watching him, Everyone was applauding him. Jaune just smiled and looked around the stadium, He found BRNZ and NDGO sitting and cheering him on, He waved to them.

Jaune then saw Mercury enter the stage, Mercury was smiling, Jaune didn't like that. He took out Croceas Mors and looked at Mercury. the two stood there. quite. Mercury waiting to look at Cinder and Emerald for approval. Jaune looking at him.

"BEGIN!" Port yelled

Mercury rushed at Jaune and when he was close, Mercury kicked up and Shit around at Jaune, Only for Jaune to become a black mist, Mercury was confused but before he could do anything Jaune hit Mercury in the back with the hilt of his sword, Mercury tumbled forward and turned back and kicked, the shot rang out and Jaune blocked it with Croceas Mors and Jaune rushed at Mercury. Mercury kept unleashing kicks on Jaune, who was blocking them just fine, Jaune moved out of the way of one kick, He then activated Pyrrhas Semblance and pushed Mercury to the other side of the stage, but it wasn't an out. Mercury then shot off some wind dust round into the air and he spun them with his feet in the air, Jaune kept fighting Mercury and when Mercury landed a downward kick on Jaune, the full force of every single dust shot hit Jaune. Mercury stopped and smiled, the smoke cleared and Mercury saw Jaune on the ground. But then Mercury heard the shattering of...Glass. Mercury looked to see Jaune wasn't really there, and Jaune pointed his sword at Mercury's neck.

"What is Cinder Planning?" Jaune asked

Mercury could only look in surprise, Jaune just used Neo's Semblance, But how?

"You seemed surprised," Jaune told him "now tell me what are you up to?" Jaune asked

Mercury then smiled, "your an Idiot, You're surrounded by witnesses who are looking at you point your sword at a student and threating to kill them," Mercury said in a hushed tone so Jaune could only hear

"Yeah I know, that's why I used your Friends Semblance," Jaune said

Mercury looked confused

"since the beginning of the Fight I've been using your friend Mint's Semblance. Right now "we" are putting on a fight for the stadium" Jaune said

Mercury just looked at him with shock. since the beginning.

"what are you planning!?" Jaune cried

Mercury looked at him, and then looked around and then back at Jaune and smiled

Mercury kicked away from Jaune and then got up and then shot Jaunes sword out of his hand and Mercury then kicked Jaune to the ground and was about to kick Jaune again but Jaune used Pyrrha's Semblance and Croceas Mors came back to his hand and Jaune cut off Mercury's leg. Mercury fell to the ground and just looked at Jaune and Jaune looked back. Jaune then pulled out a detonator from his pocket and pressed the button and an explosion erupted. the stage fell.


	15. the Inside Job

Jaune Woke up in the infirmary of the school. He looked to see Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood were around his bed. Jaune smiled and got up and looked to the three adults in front of him,

"so did You find my help valuable?" Jaune asked them

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and nodded, "yes we did. Mercury Black has been arrested but his teammates seem to have fled, But James assures that he will find them and stop whatever plot they are forming" Ozpin told Jaune

Jaune nodded and sat up. He had told Ozpin about the fight with Coco and Yasuhashi, He also told the rest of them that he had followed Cinder and were looking for a girl named Amber. Ironwood and Ozpin had asked Jaune to prove this in any way. Jaune had told them about Mercurys fake legs but there was no such thing on his student file from Mistral. Ozpin asked to show proof and Jaune said that he would and that he also heard they were gonna plant a bomb under the stadium but he told them not to do anything about it till he and Mercury were done fighting. Jaune, however, was the one who made the bomb part. He needed to show them that Cinder and the rest of her team were indeed trouble, and he couldn't prove that just by giving Ozpin and the rest a robotic leg and Bam! they're all arrested. It wouldn't happen like that. So Jaune staged the whole Bomb part and the rest just happened.

Jaune did what needed to be done. Even if he had to lie. Jaune wasnt finished tho. Mercury had confessed to other things. Such as he, Cinder, and Emerlad exposing his transcripts as well as turning his friends against him.

Jaune was heading to the arena where all of Team RWBY, NPR, NDGO, and BRNZ were waiting. Jaune was going to have a tapk with them. But he was also going to get some revenge as well. Expecily to _Her..._


	16. Forgive us?

**I just wannna say sorry about the glich last time, I had unkonwingly forgot to edit it when i copied and pasted.**

* * *

Jaune was in the Arena, inside the Arean as well was Pyrrha. Teams BRNZ, NDGO, RWBY, and (P)NR, and now it was time to settle the score.

"let's do this Pyrrha, juts like the old days" Jaune told her

"If this what's I have to do to forgive us here and Beacon then fine," Pyrrha said

they readied their weapons. Jaune pulled out Croceas mors, ready to strike. Pyrrha pulled out Miló and Akoúo̱. Jaune then combined both Blake and Sun's Semblances becoming solid clones that could vanish (kinda like Naruto) and charged at Pyrrha and then making clones. Pyrrha jumped around and couldn't tell which of the three was the real Jaune. The three Jaune's attacked her, she fought them off with ease, but then after dispatching of them, she had heard the sound of glass breaking and saw that her surroundings were not really what they were. Everyone outside had been looking in shock as well, From what they saw, Instead of Pyrrha easly dispatching of the three clones Jaune's, they had seen her get overwhelmed and kicked around. Now that the illusion was broken, the real Jaune had came from behind her and slashed at her. She used her semblance and pushed it away, causing Jaune to tumble behind her, she turned quickly and kicked in his direction, her kick landed, sending Jaune backward and into a wall. Jaune got up and dropped both his shield and Croceas Mors, Pyrrha was confused but held Milo and Akouo tightly. Jaune's eye's turned white and the end of his hairs began to burn like fire. Jaune was now using Yang's semblance, but since he didn't really know Yang's fighting style he had watched her fight with the help of another semblance. All thanks to a Little Rabbit. Jaune kicked off the ground and headed for Pyrrha, landing a blow on her shield, pushing her back, Jaune then used a barrage of kicks and attacks to fast for Pyrrha to see, landing a couple of blows on the red-warrior. Pyrrha used her semblance once again and pushed Jaune up in the air and then throwing him into the wall. Jaune fell with a hard thud and slowly got up. Pyrrha took another defensive position but Jaune held up his hand and wiped some blood off his lips.

"You know? I kinda miss having my ass kicked" Jaune chuckled, He looked to Pyrrha and smiled "you win" Jaune told her.

they all left the arena and met up with RWBY, (P)NR, BRNZ, and NDGO.

"so have you really forgiving us?" Weiss asked

Jaune looked to her and sighed, "not completely, but I wanna say... 40% of myself has forgiven you" Jaune told them "it's gonna take some time to trust you all again, and I still won't forget how you all called me your friend and watched me suffer, without helping"

the two teams from beacon winced

"But, I've learned that maybe focusing on the past, wanting to become a hero, showing everyone that I'm the coolest, or even trying to get a date with terrible pickup lines, may not be what I matter now," Jaune told them

"so..." Gwen began, walking to his side and holding his hand in front of them "what does matter?" She asked

Jaune looked to her and smiled, "You, Nebula, Brawnz, Dew, Octavia, Nolan, May, and Roy, and them as well" Jaune told her "I may be a failure to the Arcs I may have been born into that family and I didn't have a say in the matter, but this is the Family I choose, the one I want" Jaune told them all

Gwen smiled and kissed his forehead, he kissed her back. Brawnz smiling and Nebula giving a small smirk.

"I'm Jaune," Jaune told them "I'm not an Arc, I'm not a King-slayer, and I'm not a cheater. I'm just Jaune now, Jaune Arc lived in Vale, attended beacon to become a huntsmen, but now, there is no Jaune Arc, that was past me, right now I just the see bright future, I'm starting a new life, and I think Vacuo gave me that chance" Jaune told them

they all smiled.

"so I guess this a new Arc for your life?" Yang said

groanes were followed right after the pun...

Cinder, With Neo and Emerald next her, hid inside a wear house, Cinder lit a few things on fire and paced

"who does he think he is!? That Stupid Reject! that PAWN!" Cinder cried, turning around and setting a create ablaze.

Cinder recomposed herself and looked to Emerald

"Emerald," Cinder said

"y-yeah?" Emerald asked back

"get me Adam, tell him, we attack tomorrow at sunset," Cinder said "we'll have them cornered and unsuspected that they won't even have time to fight back," Cinder said. Her eyes now glowing a bright orange...


	17. Ashes to Ashes

It was 5'Oclock in the afternoon, Jaune and the others were packing their things getting ready to leave when night had arrived. BRNZ and Jaune were done and headed out to get the last treatments of the festival. They walked past team SSSN and smiled and waved to them before continuing to move on. They arrived on the fairgrounds and see a couple of people still around playing games and eating, they begin to enjoy the fun for the last time. Brawnz proved his strength by lifting a car almost of the ground, May and Roy took them to go sharpshooting, and Nolan just played some classical jokes on the other four. It was Fun. Jaune then got a call on his Scroll to see it was Gwen, he smiled before picking it up

"Hey, Gwen what's up?" Jaune asked

{"hey Jaune, I was wondering if you could guide me through Vale? Dew and Octavia want me to pick up some souvenirs while Nebula's out visiting someone"} Gwen asked

"Yeah, For sure. Meet you at the docks in 20 minutes" Jaune replied

{"thank you Jaune"}

"hey, I'm always ready to help you," Jaune told her

he ended the call and headed back to Beacon. He walked seeing a familiar blonde teacher, Glynda Goodwitch. She was enjoying a nice cup of tea with General Ironwood. They looked to be having a good time, So Jaune walked off, heading to the docks.

Glynda and James talked like old times, Like when they were back as teens, Or back when their marriage was still good...

James took a sip of his tea, He wasn't much of a tea person, However, His Ex-wife had got him hooked on tea whenever he was stressed, now he drinks it whenever he can.

"It's was a good year, I did enjoy the fights, My students put on honorable fights," James told her

"yes they did James, But it seems we won this year" Glynda replied with a smirk.

Glynda sipped her drink and saw a mother walking with her 5yr old child, She smiles and remembers her son. Tim or has his friends once called him "Todo".

"he would have loved to see this. People smiling and having fun" Glynda said

James knew she was talking about their son, he smiled "yeah he would have loved it"

"you know, I see him sometimes in an old student," Glynda told James "I see all the qualities that Tim had," Glynda said

James looks to her, "who?"

"Jaune Arc" Glynda told him "He acts just like him, and when I see him I see our son," Glynda told him

James grabbed her hand "I miss him, Everday I miss him"

Glynda nodded "So do I" she replied

Jaune arrived at the Docks and saw Gwen waiting for him, He walked up to her and smiled, they hugged then kissed and headed to get on one of the Bullheads waiting to take people back to Vale. it was 6:15 and they were still waiting,

"so you excited to head home?" Gwen asked him

Jaune looked at her and nodded, "yeah, I miss Vacuo" Jaune replied

it was finally getting dark, Jaune and Gwen arrived on the Bullhead finally and it took off.

Only to be suddenly shot and crashing back into the ground... From the bridge and the Fairgrounds, Both Grimm and White-Fang emerged and attacked Beacon and the Fairgrounds

Cinder walked out of the Beacon Courtyard, She then watched at Mount Glenn, as it opened and a Dragon Grimm came from it.

Cinder looked to the docks to see the Blonde and his girlfriend survive, She smirked however and turning back into Beacon to kill the Fall Maiden, and when she was done, the Blonde would be next...

"Checkmate" She said to herself and walked off


	18. Dust to Dust

Jaune and Gwen fought through all of the Grimm that came to them. They would make their way to their teams and help them fight off any attackers, White-Fang, Grimm, and the Atlas robots all attacked Beacon.

Jaune cut his way into the courtyard, a Beowulf came up from behind him, only to be shot in the head by an arrow, Jaune turned to see the rest of Team NDGO and BRNZ along with some other students. Nebula looked at him and loaded her cross-bow once again, she gave Jaune a smile and Jaune nodded to her.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora fought there way through the Arena. Ruby, as well as team SSSN, kept fighting. As they made their way to the Bullheads they suddenly heard a roar. They all looked around the entrances to the decks, that's when they all saw it. The huge Grimm dragon flew around and then it dropped a black mass onto the ground, then it began to form into an Ursa.

"How the hell are we gonna beat that thing!?" Sun cried

"I don't think we can..." Pyrrha said sadly

* * *

Just then they heard an explosion, they looked to Beacon tower and saw that the CCT tower was in ruins and from the wreckage stood Cinder Fall.

Jaune saw the explosion and saw Cinder, her eyes glowing brighter then they did before. Jaune noticed she looked to him. Jaune knew what this was. This was a challenge. Now it was time. Jaune just needed to get to her to get her semblance, it was powerful enough for her to destroy the CCT tower in one blow then he needed to get it. It was powerful and it may be the only way to stop her. Jaune looked to NDGO and BRNZ

"I'm gonna need your guy's help for this," He told them

"Well, what do we need to do?" Octavia asked

He looked to the tower, "we're heading there" He said

They all looked at Jaune as if he suddenly grew a tail. Jaune looked back at them and knew what he was thinking

"Look, If I can get close to her then I may be able to copy her Semblance and with how strong it is, I could use it to defeat her," Jaune told them

"but how do you know she won't just blow us off as soon as we get there?" May asked

"I don't think she can do that a lot, after all, a semblance is limited" Jaune replied, "so will you help me?"

Gwen already agreed with him, and with that, they all nodded and followed him to the tower.

* * *

Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren, and Nora were getting off the Bullhead and saw the destruction that had been done to their school. Ruby looked to the tower to see Cinder, Pyrrha knew where her new power had come from, she began to worry about Ozpin and if he had made it out alive or if he even had to fight her at all.

"we need to stop her!" Ruby cried

"but how? she took out the CTT tower with one blow, and what about the Dragon Grimm that keeps flying around it?" Ren asked

"We'll figure something out" Ruby replied "I'll see if I can get a hold of Weiss or Yang, Blake hasn't picked up at all"

Pyrrha nodded and Ruby took off, with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren following behind.

Cinder watched as the two groups ran to her. The flys come to the Spiders web, She could take them on, with the power of the Fall Maiden, nothing could stand in her way anymore. She was Unstoppable and all-powerful.


	19. A Promise to Keep

"-rc, Mr. Arc" came a voice

Jaune looked up, standing there was a Docter. Jaune regained his senses, he had been out of it since he had heard the news.

"s-sorry, what is it?" Jaune asked

"She's ready to see you now" the Docter replied.

Jaune nodded, "right, thank you," Jaune told her

Jaune got up and walked to her room. He was both nervous and happy to see Gwen.

It had been 3 weeks after the Fall of Beacon. Cinder Fall, The mastermind behind the plot, was Dead. News spread of how she did this, while only a few now the truth. After the battle, the body of Ozpin was discovered and Ms. Goodwitch became the new headmaster, with the help of Ironwood, They had managed to save many lives as well as beginning to fix Beacon, however, it would still take a year or so to get it back up and running.

Jaune, NDGO, and BRNZ all returned to Shade, they were called heroes when they returned, but the group of friends had suffered a huge blow because of Cinder. Gwen had lost her sight.

When news of this returned to the Headmistress, She regretted to inform them that Gwen did not have a place in the Academy anymore. All of them argued as they felt horrible to just let her dreams vanish. Gwen had accepted this, and left the Academy, of course, she still was allowed to live there until she found a place to live. Jaune was mad that she let herself be kicked out, he didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to let her go and not be by her side. When he confronted Gwen about it... he'll always remember that night.

* * *

.

.

.

Gwen was lying in bed with Jaune, she wanted to spend the night with him and Jaune wasn't going to deny her request. He sat up and looked to her

"Why did you let her kick you out..." Jaune asked sadly

"Jaune... look at me, I can't fight if I don't know who or what I'm fighting" Gwen replied

Jaune shook his head, "there has to be some way for you to see again! I can get money for you to get some prosthetics! I can do I-"

Jaune was stopped when Gwen kissed him. She pressed her lips roughly against his and held on to him tight and she smiled.

"No... I don't want it, I don't want to fight anymore Jaune" Gwen replied

"But... then what do you want?" Jaune asked

Gwen couldn't see but she looked to where she assumed his face was and she looked him dead in the eye.

"I want you, I want a life that we both can live in," Gwen said "and I want to be with you forever" Gwen replied

"But how? I'll be living at Shade for 2 more years, and we still need to find you a place to live" Jaune replied

Gwen smiled but it was one with a bit of embarrassment in it. "Funny you should say that... I found a place that I can stay for a while" Gwen told him

"What? Where?" Jaune asked

"A hospital, it helps people who have gone blind and helps them adjust to the lifestyle" Gwen replied "I can stay there for a couple of months while you help me find an apartment"

Jaune was surprised, he felt happy but was still sad. He felt awful as he felt like this was his fault. He blamed himself, but he knew that this was Gwen's choice, and if she wanted this then he would support her.

"Alright... Alright, if this is what you want I'll support you" Jaune said

Gwen lied her head on his chest and let her body rest upon his, "thank you" she said

"Just promise me something Gwen" Jaune told her

"Only if you do the same" Gwen replied

Jaune took a deep breath, he wasn't ready to say this, he never thought he would say these words to her so soon, But he realized that he couldn't care how sudden it seemed. To him, he had done it, he had found love, he could always tell Gwen was really in love with him, she never went easy on him, she was truthful, and she showed her affection anyway she could. Jaune wanted to do the same for her, but most of all he wanted to something better then what they had now.

"After I graduate..." Jaune began "Will you marry me?" Jaune asked

"Only if you do something for me" She replied

"And what is it?" Jaune asked

"Promise me... Promise me that you'll come back after every mission" She told him

"I Promise, I WILL come back after every mission" Jaune said "an Arc never goes back on his word"

Gwen then giggled at this, "But you're not an Arc, remember"

Jaune chuckled, "Your right... how about this... a Le Sabel never goes back on their promise" Jaune said

" Le Sabel?" Gwen asked

"It means 'Sand' in my Village" Jaune replied

"Jaune Le Sabel huh?" Gwen said with a smile "It has a nice ring to it"

"So does Gwen Le Sabel," Jaune told her

Gwen smiled again, "yes, it does," she said

"So after Shade, will you marry me?" Jaune asked

Gwen nodded, "Yes"

* * *

.

.

.

After that night, Gwen moved out and began to live in the Hospital. She was bunking with another girl named Lindsy Mice, who's other two siblings were at the hospital as well. her younger brother Scott and who was 15 and their 6-year-old sister named Trixie, who could see, but had nowhere to go, so the hospital allowed her to stay there with her siblings. They had come from a harsh background as their mother was mentally disturbed and she gouged out both Lindsy and Scott's eyes before she could even touch Trixie, a neighbor had heard the screams and shot their mother dead.

It was sad, and because of this even, Trixie doesn't talk much, she says only a few words to Gwen and but never said anything to Jaune, She wasn't trying to be rude, she was just shy and a little skeptical of other people due to the event. They have been living there for two years.

back to the present, Jaune entered the room,

and there on one side of the bed was both Scott and Trixie were watching TV. Well, Trixie was watching it and she would tell Scott what happened. There on the other bed was Lindsy and Gwen. Lindsy would always come with Scott and Trixie when she was teaching Gwen to understand Brail.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. it was joyful and all around it was like there was a family right before him.

"Hey Gwen, I'm back"

.

.

.

* * *

**Slow down there! Don't worry this is just the ending for this book, the second book will come out and will start off with their last two weeks of their summer and the changes of the characters. This story isn't over but it'll be continued in a 2nd book. The tile will be called "Shade's Knight", Also, the book might be released next year or over the summer, as I do need time to plan it out.**


End file.
